Missing Moments
by JESSting123
Summary: These are missing scenes from the Busted! trilogy. I hope you like them! Read and review! Oh and obviously EO! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope. I've had Busted!, Mother's Day Surprise, Life, Beautiful Mess and Black Mail all completed and they still aren't mine. Not to mention I have Thinking It Over as an on-going. Yea. Dick is the meanest man in the whole wide world!**

**Author's Note: This is a collection of moments with Bryce, Breanna and Benson that weren't in B!, MDS or L. They'll have the other kids in them too along with, obviously El and Liv. The rest of the squad will also appear sometimes too. There are also a couple that mainly deal with just Liv and El but will still have Bry, Bre or Ben in them. I hope you enjoy! Read and Review! **

I wondered out of my bathroom and into the upstairs hallway with my son in my arms along with a bottle so that I could lay him down for his nap. But first, I had to find his sister. To do that, I had to find their father.

Bryce and Breanna had had their six month birthday yesterday so the house was still a little messy, making me have to dodge a few things that laid on the floor on the way. The whole squad, plus Casey, had joined us, along with the four oldest kids.

I entered the living room to a sight that made my heart melt.

My two hundred pound, six foot one, muscle man of a husband was laying, sprawled out on one of the recliners with a pink and purple floral baby blanket barely covering his chest and abdomen. I could hardly make out the little body of my daughter under her father's arm and the blanket. In fact if I wouldn't have seen the little mess of silky brown hair at the top of the blanket I might not have even noticed her.

My husband looked absolutely exhausted. The poor man had had to stay home, by himself, all weekend and take care of twin six month olds. I was used to it, he was not. Normally I only work three or four day weeks and they stay with Maureen or Ellie (Elliot's mother) on the other days. I felt so bad.

I had called almost every hour to check on him but because of the job it had been hard to keep in touch. Fin and I had been assigned one of the biggest cases we had had in a long while. The mayor's fourteen and sixteen year old daugters had been gang raped and the publicity was all over it. Needless to say, I had been a little busy the last couple weeks. Thankfully, we had finished it on Sunday, just in time for the twin's six month birthday celebration.

It looked as if being Mommy and Daddy for the weekend had taken a major toll on my husband and I decided that the couch probably wasn't the best of all places for him to sleep, especially with his back problems, so I decided to wake him up.

I tucked the bottle into my back pocket and walked quickly but quietly to Elliot and Breanna who had yet to even think about stirring from their slumber.

I gently drew Breanna from her father's protective arms. Then, careful not to wake her, walked both Breanna and Bryce up to their bedrooms and laid them in their beds with fresh bottles. After making sure they would be okay, I slipped out of my jeans and button down to shorts and one of Elliot's NYPD t-shirts.

When I reached the living room I softly walked to Elliot and bent to wake him.

"Hi honey." He whispered and I smiled.

"Hey baby. You want to come lay down with me? I'm beat and you don't look so hot yourself."

"Uh huh. I'm tired. Kids wore me out this weekend. I don't know how you do it by yourself. Heck, Maur and my mom must both have more energy than me! They can last longer than me with two six months olds! I mean...I guess I could expect it outta Maureen, but my MOM?!?! How in hell does a sixty some year old woman take care of six month old twins for nine hours a day when I can't? That's baaaloooonnnneeey!" He was about half asleep, which made his speech slurred, making it even more comical than if he was fully awake. I chuckles and put an arm around his waist as we walked to our bedroom.

We slid into bed beside each other and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt his nose nuzzle my hair and him take a deep breath, apparently breathing in my scent. I had noticed when we first started dating that he did that anytime we laid down and it was absolutely adorable.

I laid there for a mintue, basking in all that I had become over the last two years.

First I had earned the love of a man so sweet and amazing as Elliot Stabler. I then learned there was a little baby Stabler (or two, even though I didn't know it at the time) resting in my womb for me to nourish and love. Then he had made me his wife and his children my own. We then had two children together, who are the light of my world and I love them immeasurably.

Basically in two years, I became a wife, mother and confident, caring, compassionate and loving woman.

My husband then brought me out of my day dream, "Liv?"

"Yea baby?"

"I love you, Liv."

"I love you too, El. More then you could ever know."

"No, I know. Because you love me just like I love you. More than water, earth or air. You and the kids are my world Liv."

"You're my world too, El." I then turned and pecked him on the lips sighing and saying again, "Love you."

"Love you too, Livvie. Love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still not mine.**

**Author's Note: Uhm...this is a scene I mentioned in the first chapter of Life. I think it was in the second paragraph. I hope you like it! Oh and I have no idea the Computer Crimes squad names so I took great pleasure in making them up.**

**One Police Plaza**

**Computer Crimes Squad Room**

**Friday, November 14**

I yawned and stretched my arms over the back of my chair and smiled lightly at Sydney Adams and Maria Hanson, two of my co-workers in Computer Crimes.

"Hey Stabler!" I glanced to my right at my boss, Charley O'Harra, and raised my eyebrows in question, still yawning. "Get your ass outta here. You're tired as hell. You got a couple of one year olds at home that need their mommy. Plus, it's dead in here. Pack your stuff and leave. I'll call you if we need you. See you Monday."

"Thanks Captain. I'll see you guys Monday." I grabbed a couple of files and threw them in my briefcase to work on at home, closed the files I had been working on on my computer and smiled at the display picture of Elliot, Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth, Dickie, Bryce, Breanna and I before logging off and turning of the computer.

"Hey Olivia?" I heard my desk partner, Riley Lentz, yell at me from beside a file room and turned to him. He was six foot six, had big green eyes and strawberry blonde hair, a very imposing figure in a room with three women and two small men. It didn't help anything that he had a temper ten times worse than my husband's and tended to get out of control with nothing to take his rage out on other than the computers and us, his co-workers.

"Yea Riley?"

"Can you help me find something in here?" He asked, lip trapped between his teeth and face slightly flushed. I raised one eyebrow but complied and walked into the file room with him.

"What'd you need Lentz?" I asked turning from the filing cabinets towards him. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to him, pressing his lips to mine. I pulled back instantely and slapped him in the face, hard. "What the hell was that Riley? I am very happily married and even if I wasn't what gave you the right to do that?" I screamed at him but stayed out of his face, afraid that he would try to grab me again.

"Oh come on Olivia. You know you want me. I am so much more of a man than that husband of yours. If I was your man, you would be the happiest woman in the world. We'd have the craziest, sexiest sex ever Olivia. Just think about it!" My eyes widened in disgust and I edged my way out of the file room as he called my name.

"Riley, just stay away from me. I mean it. Stay away." I repeated as I grabbed my bag and hurried out of the squad room.

**Stabler Residence**

**Friday, November 14**

I shoved open my door and was deeply relieved to see my husband and two youngest children sitting together on the couch. I smiled, very relieve that I wouldn't have to deal with the twins on my own and Elliot had already relieved Maureen of watching them.

"Hey baby. How was work?" He asked, smiling at me.

"Sucked. Who all's home?"

"Just us. Katie's at Maureen's dorm and the twins are at another set of twin's brithday party for the weekend. We got the whole weekend to us and the twins. Why'd you wanna know?"

"Elliot, I'm going to tell you something but you have to promise me you won't freak out. Okay?" I asked, sitting beside him and leaning against his chest after taking Bryce from the couch beside him.

"Uhm...I guess. What's up Liv?"

"Well, you remember Riley Lentz right?" I asked, deciding to work the story fairly slowly.

"Yea. Big guy? Gotta worse temper than mine? Your desk partner right?" He asked smiling.

"Yea. Well...he did something today. Something you're not gonna be happy about but I'm going to tell you anyway because I want you to trust me. Alright?"

"Of course Liv. You know I trust you. What the hell did the bastard do?"

"He, he pulled me into one of the filing rooms right before I left and right when I turned around he kissed me." I pused, seeing Elliot's eyes widen in anger that I hoped wasn't directed at me. "Elliot, I slapped him as soon as he did it. I slapped him, yelled at him and left. I sware I didn't do anything to make him do it."

He grabbed me and at first I was scared but I was relieved when he pulled me to his chest and held me to him tight. "I'll kill him Liv. Kill him."

"Elliot, I would tell you not to but I know you wouldn't listen and truthfully, I don't care." He chuckled slightly then I added. "Actually, just talk to him El, please. I don't want you to be fired or arrested so _please _keep it harmless. If it was any other way then I wouldn't give a flying shit but I don't think I could raise twins on my own so...just don't get arrested. Okay?"

"Alright Liv. I'll talk to him. But, I'm pretty sure my fist talks better than my mouth though." I laughed and cuddled into him, knowing that when Monday came there would be hell for Riley Lentz to pay.

**One Police Plaza**

**Computer Crimes Squad Room**

**Monday, November 17**

I sat at my desk, talking to Sydney and Maria, while trying to ignore the shouting coming from my husband and desk partner in the next room.

After about fifteen minutes I heard a very loud smacking sound. It didn't sound like a fist, louder and it resonated, more like a body hitting the ground.

My husband exited the room, grinning. I looked at him with wide eyes and a small smirk formed on his lips. "What?" He asked incredulously. I looked over his shoulder at Riley who was walking out of the room, a scowl on his face and a hand on hit backside.

I stood, grabbed my husband's arm, and lead him outside to talk. "Elliot?!?! What'd you do?"

"Chill-ax Liv. I didn't touch him."

"Elliot, if you didn't touch him then what _did_ you do?"

"I _accidently_ pulled his chair out from under him Liv. It was a total accident. Really." He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes trying not to smile but it eventually broke through and I shook my head at him.

"You better be glad I love you so much or I would kick your ass Elliot Daniel Stabler." He grinned and leaned down to hug me, then kissed my lips chastely.

"I gotta get outta here Babe. I'll see you later 'kay? How 'bout lunch?" He asked and I nodded.

"Alright. Call me when you're ready and I'll come up there. I'd like to see the guys for a little bit anyway."

"Okay. I will. Love you Liv."

"Love you too." I walked him outside and to the elevator and gave him another kiss goodbye.

When I got back to my squd room I was met with two giggling detectives, a smirking captain and detective and a scowling detective. I smirked slightly and looked down at my shoes.

Well, thanks to my wonderful, jealous husband, my annoying, crazy partner will now leave me alone. And all he did was bruise his ego a little.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still not mine. Dammit.**

**Author's Note: Well, I don't really have one this time. Except for that if you read my story Instant Messages and take the challenge I told about in the A/N then you may be able to make a scene for this or Thinking It Over. I hope you like this chapter. It's just a morning in the life of the Stabler's, pretty much. Read and Review my pretties!**

**Stabler Residence**

**Saturday, July 14**

**11:20 AM**

**Olivia's POV**

I yawned as I stretched my arms and legs in a cat like motion. Glancing at the clock I was shocked to see it was after 11 o'clock and my husband and I were both still in bed. Even though it was a Saturday, we were usually up by nine at the latest. Normally, our twin terrors were up and screaming by a quarter 'til seven or around eight, though. Not that I wasn't extremely delighted to be able to sleep in on the weekend but I was wondering exactly why my babies hadn't woken up yet.

Reluctantly, I pushed myself up off of my bed, placed a kiss on Elliot's cheek, pulled on some gym shorts over my underwear and a t-shirt over my tank top. Just in case any of the four oldest kids had come home for the weekend, I didn't want to give them a coronary seeing me in my underwear and tank top. As Elliot awoke he smiled sleepily at me and rose to a sitting position against the head board.

"What time is it?" He asked, yawning.

"After eleven. I'm gonna head to the kid's room to see why they aren't screaming their heads off to be fed yet. You coming?" I asked and he nodded.

After he pulled on gym shorts and a wifebeater we followed me out the door, heading to our children's room. As we walked through the hallway I heard giggling and babbling from the twins and smiled to my husband.

As we entered their shared room, my heart melted and I felt my husband's arms around my waist. I could feel where he was smiling against my shoulder. Breanna and Bryce were both standing up in their cribs, babbling nonsense and smiling at each other and then us.

"My God, Liv. They're getting so big and even more adorable."

"I know. Bry looks like a little you."

"Yea, but luckily the hair line isn't receeding yet." I giggled and turned, pecking him on the lips.

"You know, I personally find your receeding hair line very sexy." I murmured against his ear and knawed on it seductively.

"Nuh uh, Mommy. I don't think so. They're are little ears and eyes in here. Besides...it's Saturday and the twins wanna go to Central Park."

"Elliot, it's not like they'd remember any of it, ya know." He shrugged innocently and I then countered. "Honey, _you_ wanna go to Central Park so you can get free ice cream at the convention this afternoon. Don't try to play the "kids want to go" card on me, especially since they can't even talk yet." He grinned and shrugged.

"Worth a try."

"Not really." He laughed at me and pulled away to pick up Bryce and I followed, picking up Breanna.

After changing her diaper and putting on a light green and pink striped onesie with little denim shorts, Elliot and I headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Elliot had changed Bryce and put him into a navy blue and red striped onesie with jean shorts.

I strapped Breanna into her booster seat and ran upstairs to dress and put on my make up. It took me about twenty minutes and I finally headed back downstairs.

**Stabler Residence**

**Saturday, July 14**

**11:35 AM**

**Elliot's POV**

As I sat Bryce in his booster seat beside Breanna I smiled when he leaned towards her and they hugged each other. Even as infants my son and daughter had been as close as can be and it looked as if it was going to stay that way. Hopefully, it would last just as long as Lizzie and Dickie's relationship has. And considering how things were going so far, I would bet they will stay close just like Liz and Dickie have.

As I thought over my children's lives I was making Liv's favorite breakfast, even though it was extremely unhealthy.

Just as I was setting the plates on the table I felt her arms wrap around my waist and I grinned to myself as she traced kissed along my shoulder blades and neck. I twisted in her grip and brought my arms around her waist, squeezing her tight. My hands traveled slowly down to her butt and I gripped it firmly, making her giggle.

She pressed her hands to my chest and pushed my away, wiggling a finger in my face and saying, "No, no, no Daddy. Remember? They're are little eyes and ears in the room. We can't do anything like that. Besides, we have to eat and get to the park, don't we?"

As my eyes traveled over her body, I was astounded. Even after all these years, just looking at her body still makes me weak at the knees. Of course, it doesn't help anything when she's wearing nothing but a black tank top and denim Daisy Dukes.

I shook my head at her, amusedly and we sat down to eat. She gobbled down her chocolate chip pancakes with peanut butter while every once in awhile hepling one of the twins to tear their's into smaller peices.

As I looked around at my children and wife, sharing a breakfast and playing together, I smiled at the happiness I had achieved in the last year and a half.

"Liv?"

"Yea baby?"

"Wanna know what I've been thinking about?"

"What's that El?"

"Life..."

"Life?"

"Life is good."

She smiled at me and leaned over to peck a kiss on my lips. Then, glancing from me to the twins and back she answered, smiling happily, "Yes. Life is very good."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** Nope. Still not mine. I cannot believe how selfish Dickie's become over the years. Hmph.**

**Author's Note:**** So...how's life everybody? Okay, done with the politeness. LOL! Uhm, if you were one of my "Instant Messages" winners and you chose this story then you're ideas will be in the next couple chapters. I hope you guys like this one. It's really really really random. LMAO! Anyways... read and review!**

"What are you talking about Kathleen?!?!?!?!" Elliot erupted in a fit of mock-outrage and half-humor. His eyes were as wide as saucers and Kathleen couldn't help but let out a laugh. This whole argument was based on something that was, in Kathleen's opinion, so outrgaiously stupid they didn't even need to be having the conversation.

After getting over her laughing fit Kathleen finally repeated to her father, "I'm talking about going to Spain Daddy!"

"But...why?" Elliot asked in a very sorry manner. Kathleen almost had to laugh again simply from the look on his face.

"Because. It'll be good for me to study abroad...and besides you and Liv could always come visit me and have somewhere free to stay. _And,_ both sets of twins would have a ton of fun and it would be very educational for anyone that visited! Come on Dad! Think about it!"

"I'm thinking about it...And I'm thinking about how I raised a freaking psycho!" Kathleen snorted and smacked her almost grinning father playfully on the arm.

"Daddy! Come on! Maureen went to Rome! Lizzie and Dickie want to go somewhere in Europe and you've already told them it'll be okay. So why can't I? It'll only be six months!"

"You can't because there will be two other girls and three boys with you! Plus you'd have to fly all the way there and I just don't trust planes these days! It's crazy!"

"Dad. Listen. To. Me. You and Liv helped me save the money over the last two summers and I already told my friends I am going, so I'm going. Besides...Liv thinks it'll be good to get away with some people my age. So, will you please give me your blessing?!?!?!?! I don't wanna feel bad for six months just because my dad won't give me a simple, 'it's fine with me.' I mean seriously Pops, are you really going to be _that_ over-protective?" Kathleen Stabler was on a tangent and wouldn't stop until she got what she want.

Elliot knew how his daughter got when she was determined and decided to give in, "Fine. You have my blessing."

"Okay. I'm gonna go get packed."

"_Packed?_ When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow on the red-eye."

"Kathleen Michelle Stabler! You were going whether I gave you my blessing or not weren't you?"

"Okay, so maybe I already had the plane ticket and told everyone I was going and...yea. I was going." Elliot laughed and Kathleen pecked his cheek, running up the stairs to pack.

Elliot saw his wife walk into the room with a shit-eating grin that he had helped her perfect plastered ear to ear on her beautiful face. "I cannot believe you knew about this little trip to Spain that Kathleen is going on and you didn't tell me about it." He said mock-accusingly and laughing.

"Well El, I would've talked to you but she told me this morning and if I remember correctly you were dead-set on going to the Nichaelson arraignment with Munch and Fin. So technically...it isn't my fault you didn't know."

Elliot laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, noticing his youngest twins scurrying into the room.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Bryce and Breanna rushed to the living room and slid on the hard-wood floor.

"Yes, my dearies?" Olivia asked smirking at her two and a half year old twins.

"We go Spain Mama?" Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and laughed.

"Well Bryce, Breanna, let us put this in a very simple form."

"No."

Bryce and Breanna looked at each other and shrugged, "We go see Gra'pa Don an Unca Fin an Unca Munchie an Aun' Case an...er'ybody else t'en?"

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other laughing at Bryce and Breanna's progressing speach and then nodded in agreement at their twins. "That we can manage."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** Darned it. They still ain't mine. **

**Author's Note:**** Okay. This is just a really really random chapter with absolutely no purpose whatsoever. I know we all need some EOness after "Annihilated" with the bedroom scene of shudders Kathy and Elliot. So therefore...I know you'll love it! Read it! Love it! AND REVIEW IT! Thanks a ton kiddos!**

"What now, Bre Bre? What now?" I taunt my three year old daughter and she giggles in delight. I am currently holding her over my shoulder with one hand one her waist tickling her in the place she is most ticklish.

"Daddy! Queet it! Daddy!" She squeals and I laugh some more then shift her to wear she was straddling my neck, sitting on my shoulders and we head togeher to the kitchen.

"What's up Mom? Bry?" I ask as I plop Breanna into a barstool in front of the island in our kitchen.

"Nothin much in here. I'm making spaghetti and Bryce is coloring his new _Diego_ book. What were you two doing?" My wife answers me beaming over our son's head that popped up when his sister and I came in.

"We just got done watchin' _Spongebob Squarepants _didn't we Brown Eyes?" I ask, using one of the many nicknames my daughter has.

"Yep! And den I told Daddy dat Mr. Krabbs was cooler dan him an' he tickeldled me! Isn't dat mean?" She giggles and wiggles down from the chair to sit on the counter beside her brother and in front of Liv.

"Oh! That is just awful! Elliot Stabler how could you be so _MEAN?!?!_" Liv mock-scolds me and grins when the twins start cracking up.

"Momma! Ya know Daddy was jus' kiddin' wit Bre!" Bryce exclaims with an exasperated look on his face and we all laugh even harder.

"I know, Bryce. So what do you all want to drink?" She asks as she pulls the pan of spaghetti off the stove and the sheet of breadsticks out of the oven. She sits them on the counter and we all gather around the island.

"I wan' Sprite, Momma!" Bryce tells her and she grab a small cup from the cabinet and the bottle of Sprite out of the fridge, leaving the door open to grab whatever Breanna and I want.

"I wan' cherry koow-aid Mommy!" Breanna calls and Liv grabs the container from the fridge along with another cup.

"I'll take a Coke, babe." I finally tell her and she grabs a can of coke for me and the tea jug for her.

She pours the drinks and sits them in front of the twins and then sits herself down and loads up Breanna's plate with spaghetti and breadsticks. She grins at me and I smile back at her as she hands over the bowl of spaghetti so I can fill Bryce's plate.

"So kids, what'd you do at daycare today?" I ask, smiling through a mouthful of spaghetti.

"My class wroted our names in finner paints and den we maded pretty pickers wit 'em. It was sssooo fun!" Breanna tells us and we laugh as she waves her hands around in a dizzying way to show us how she painted her picture.

"And what did your class do Bryce?" Olivia asks our son and he grins in satisfaction as he thinks over his day.

"Well ya see... it was Jaylen's burtday an' we gotta have chocey cupcakes an' fruit punch 'fore you camed and picked us up! It sure was good you camed durwing lunch an' not before. I woulda beened mad at you!" We all laugh at that.

Breanna has always told us about writing and drawing or learning new things in her class. But unlike his sister Bryce always tells us about playing basketball, football or soccer at recess or whatever he had at lunch or snack time. They were very normal and well adjusted toddlers. They were very used to the hectic schedules Liv and I keep and went through their days easily.

A hectic day was their daily routine. Get up at 7. Get dressed and ready. Go to daycare. Dickie and/or Lizzie pick them up and bring them home. The two sets of twins stay together until Liv gets home. Liv makes dinner and it's done about the time I get home or a little after. We talk about their day at the dinner table and then sit in the living room and watch about an hour or an hour and a half. Bre and Bry go to bed at about 8:30 or 9. We read them a bedtime story. It's usually a _Dora the Explorer _book for Breanna and a _Go Diego! Go! _book for Bryce. Then they start over.

It was different today though. It was a Friday and a rare one. Both Liv and I had the day off. Liv almost always has Friday through Sunday off but I only have one a month off. The older twins are off at Kathy's parents house for the weekend because it's their grandmother's birthday. So we decided to make it a Dad, Mom and the, as Liv calls them, "Littlest Stablers" day.

Liv and I woke up at 6:30 and made chocolate chip pancakes. We woke the kids up at 7 like normal and sent them to daycare. We picked them up at lunch time so they got to leave school about two hours early. We let the kids pick where we went to lunch. Of course we "got to" go to McDonalds and they played on the playground. When we got home we played Twister. We then taught the kids how to play Candyland. After almost an hour and a half of games we decided it was nap time. We all took an hour long nap. We then woke up and Liv and Bry went to the kitchen where Bry colored and Bre and I watched _Spongebob _in the livingroom.

Now here we are, sitting around the kitchen table and it's wonderful. The twins and Liv are all laughing like I haven't heard in months. Breanna and Liv are sharing a pint of Ben and Jerry's Half Baked and Bryce and I are sharing Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey.

As Liv and I tuck them into bed and read their story books to them I realize how lucky I am and how smart I was not to go back to Kathy when I had the chance. I see now that everything I could ever want has all been in this one house at the same time. The most important things in my life are my children and Olivia. You see, I say Liv instead of "my wife" because she's not _just_ my wife. In fact, she's so much more.

Olivia is my best friend. She supports me at all times no matter if she thinks I'm being totally dumb. She just tells me what she thinks and goes with it. She is one of the protectors of all my children and the mother of two of my little angels. She is emphatic at all costs to herself. She lets me be totally open with her and has NEVER judged me. And one of the sweetest things about her is that she opens up to me whenever she needs it. And she only opens up to me. She has always been there for me and my children. Even when we were first year partners and just barely friends we were there for each other. I guess we have always been drawn to each other. No matter what obstacles came between us we were, are and always will be as close as two people can be. I love her more than I thought I could ever love one person.

"You ready for bed, El?" I hear my wife whisper as I am reminiscing and I smile at her then glance to my daughter. I have just finished reading her _Lion King II: Simba's Pride _and she is now sleeping peacefully in her little bed and looking remarkably like her mother. We rotate who reads to who each night so we get equal time with each of the toddlers. Tonight I read to Breanna and Liv read to Bryce.

I stand up and walk towards the door while my wife gives Breanna a kiss on the forehead and whispers "I love you" to her. I quickly head to Bryce's room and do the same to him. We meet in the hall and I grab her around the waist tightly which makes her gasp in surprise. I bury my head in her hair and breath in her unique scent as terrible thoughts run through my mind.

"Elliot? El? Baby, what's the matter?"

"I...Liv I...I love you so much Honey." She chuckles slightly and wraps her arms around my shoulders.

"I love you too, El. But I know that's not what made you grab me like you were drowning now talk to me and tell me what's the matter." She says running her fingers through my hair soothingly.

"I was just...thinking. Remembering and thinking about what I could be."

She raises a perfectly crafted eyebrow at me and says, "Elliot...Sweetheart...what in the world are you talking about?"

"I was thinking...about you...and suddenly Gitano just popped in my mind and I...I was just thinking about what would've happened to me if I would've...if I would've lost you. And I realized that now I'd be nothing." I placed a kiss on her forehead, breathing in her scent again. "I would be nothing without you by now, Liv. Nothing without you and the kids. I couldn't take it."

She let out a slow breath and wrapped her arms around my waist, burying her face in my shoulder. "Elliot you will _never _ever be nothing. You could never be nothing. You and the kids are my everything but it wouldn't matter if you lost every single one of us. You would still be important and you would still be something. So please El, _please_ don't talk like that."

I took a deep breath and realized what my words could've sounded like to her and how deep they could've cut. "I'm sorry Liv. I'm sorry. I just meant...my life wouldn't be as...as meaningful and special without you and the kids. I love you all so much that I would have one sorry-ass life without you. You know what I mean?"

"Yea El. I know. I feel the same way." She says and smiles into my shoulder.

We walk with our arms around each other to the bedroom and lay down facing each other. "Liv?"

She smiled slightly at me, running her hand down my chest lightly, "Yea El?"

I place my hand on her forehead and run my forefinger down her cheek to her chin pulling her to me and placing a loving kiss on her lips. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life."

"I love you more than life itself El." I smile at her and pull her over me, kissing her on the lips sweetly but it quickly turned passionate and steamy.

We ended up having a night of the sweetest love we have ever had all the while reminiscing in the fact that we could always hold each other that way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** Nope still not mine. Dickie won't even share over the summer!**

**Author's Note:**** I am so sorry it has been two months since I've shown my face, well my typing, on here. First I was sick with pneumonia then my dad had surgery so my mom had to take care of him and couldn't get me to the library then on June 12th I had surgery on my right hand, I still have the bandage on and the 15 stitches in now so it's extremely hard to type with one hand. Anyways, when I post this I should already have one-shots and other chaps up too! Love you all! Jess**

"Daddy, why's Mommy so sad?" Three and a half years old and as curious as ever, Bryce and Breanna Stabler sat in front of their father, wide brown and blue eyes stared up in question. Elliot pulled them off the counter where they were eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and they followed him into the living room then sat beside him on the couch.

"Well, you remember how Mommy and I told you that you were going to have a brother or sister?" Elliot chose his words carefully so that his twins would understand and he wouldn't burst out crying.

"Yeah! And the baby was in Mommy's belly!" Bryce grinned widely at his dad and his sister nodded with him enthusiastically. The looks of pure joy and excitement on their faces almost brought Elliot to tears.

"Yeah. Well, you know how Mommy and I got hit by the big truck?"

"Yeah! And that's why you got the big cut on your forehead and the hard glove on your arm." Bryce said and knocked his little fist on the cast on his father's right arm.

"And Mommy has the big black mark on her arm and the hard thingy on her arm and the hard thingy on her leg and the big cut with black strings on her forehead _and_ she hurt her belly." Breanna added, still staring up at her father with eyes identical to her mother's.

"Yeah, well when Mommy hurt her belly your brothers got hurt too. Really badly. You remember how we told you Mommy's mom, Gramaw Serena, and Daddy's dad Grandpa Richard went to heaven?" The twins nodded and Elliot choked back his tears. "Well, your brothers went to heaven too."

"Oh. So Mommy's sad 'cause she wanted different babies than me and Bre?" Bryce asked sadly and both twins' eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh no! Mommy still loves you and wants you! And so do I! We just wanted to have more babies to love just as much as we love you. Do you understand?" The twins glanced at each other and then back to their father nodding.

"Daddy do you think that it would be okay if me and Bryce went in your room and took a nap with Mommy?" Breanna smiled shyly at her father and he grinned.

"Sure Double Trouble. How 'bout we all go lay down with Mommy?" The twins grinned and scampered off towards their parents' bedroom with Elliot on their heels. When he reached the bedroom door he was surprised to see his wife standing, one crutch under her arm, against the wall. And smiling for the first time in weeks.

"Liv?" He swallowed nervously but smiled when she reached out her hand towards him.

"Come on El." She held his hand for the first time since they had lost the babies. He knew she felt guilty, though he didn't know why, but he kept trying to comfort her and be there for her anytime he thought she needed it. He helped her to her side of the king sized bed and pulled back the blankets. After she was settled he bent down and placed a loving, supporting kiss on her lips, the first since the accident that she hadn't turned away from.

The familiar sound of the twins 'ewwing' brought him back to reality and he crossed to his side of the bed. He laid down and placed an arm around Bryce, fingers brushing Liv's hand that was draped over Breanna. He laid awake lon after his wife and children had fallen asleep, just thinking.

He gently tugged on Olivia's hand to wake her. "Hmm?" She muttered, looking at him with with sleepy chocolate eyes.

"I love you."

And for the first time since the accident she laughed, softly though so it wouldn't wake the angels lying between them. "I love you too." Elliot slept peacefully with his children sleeping safely between him and his wife and her hand intangled with his.

And they were healing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** Nope. Still not mine. I wish though. Can you imagine if they were? HAHAHA!**

**Author's Note:**** This one is skipping to around the middle or end of Life. It's when El and Liv tell Bry and Bre that they're going to have a sibling. I hope you all like it! Read and Review!!!!!!!!!**

**Lovins,**

**Jess**

"Breanna! Bryce! Come on! Dinner's ready!" I yell up to my twins who are playing Candyland in the upstairs playroom.

"Comin' Momma!" I hear Bryce yell and then little footsteps come racing down the stairs along with heavier ones from the living room.

"What's for dinner Mommy?" My little brown eyed toddler, Breanna asks. She's starting to look even more like me every day and I've noticed she's getting pretty tall for being only four. Both Bryce and Breanna are three inches taller than average for their age.

"We, my dear, are having homemade pizza with pepperoni and sausage for me and you, and pepperoni and mushrooms for Dad and Bryce. How's that sound?"

"Is there extra cheese?" Bryce asks, big ocean blue eyes sparkling excitedly.

"As always, Bubby. What do you think I am? Crazy?" The twins giggle and then roll their eyes, with big sighs.

"No Mommy! But you'd haffta be crazy if you didn't put extra cheese on a pizza and Bryce and Daddy were eatin' it!" Breanna laughs and we all sit down to dinner. I'm having a wonderful day and I'm hoping it'll last for the conversation Elliot and I are going to have with the twins after dinner.

I woke up this morning to a rose on my pillow and a note from El.

_Morning Sunshine,_

_I had a ton of fun last night:)_

_Hope you did too._

_Go to the bathroom. _

_There's a surprise waiting for you._

_I love you babe!_

_-El_

I walked into the bathroom and there were jasmine scented candles surrounding the bathtub and gel bath beads sitting on the side of it. My Herbal Essences orchid and coconut milk shampoo and conditioner sat diagonal from the bath beads. On the sink there was coconut lotion, my hairbrush, my toothpaste and toothbrush and deoderant. My husband had thought of everything and I was pretty sure we were headed back up from the hell we had been in after we lost Zac and D.J. I then saw a note taped to the mirror. I grabbed it and grinned at what I read.

_Hey Dollface,_

_I was going to join you but our dear twin terrors woke up an hour early._

_So I decided I would set this all up for you and let you bask in motherhood._

_I hope I thought of everything._

_Relax for awhile and when you get out come on down to the kitchen._

_Love ya hon!_

_-Your favorite husband_

I took my bath, dressed in shorts and an NYPD tank-top and headed downstairs. I was greeted with Bryce and Breanna at the kitchen table eating scrambled eggs, ham and toast with strawberry milk. Elliot was scooping eggs, bacon, ham and toast onto two other plates and pouring two glasses of orange juice.

"Mornin' Momma!" Bryce grinned through a mouthful of eggs and I smiled back at him and Breanna who was waving.

"Hey Baby. How was your morning?" My husband grinned and set the plates and cups on the table then wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Abso-freaking-lutely wonderful!" I exclaimed grinning then kissed him on the lips.

We all got done eating and then went to the park to let the kids play. We packed a picnic and at half after eleven ate turkey and cheese sandwiches with various sodas.

We then headed back home and laid the twins down for a nap. When they woke up we all had a little snack, choosing between an apple or an orange, and I sent Elliot to watch the Yankees and Bryce and Breanna upstairs to play.

Now here we sit, in our living room, and my husband and I are getting ready to have a very difficult but exciting conversation.

"Hey guys, do you think you would like me to be home some more?" Elliot asks. We've decided to tackle his new job news first.

"Yeah!" They both scream and Elliot and I grin at each other.

"Well...Grandpa Don is quitting his job and Daddy is going to take over. So Daddy will get to leave later in the morning and get home earlier in the evening. Sound good?" I ask and laugh as they trample to Elliot giving him big hugs and sloppy kisses.

"That's so cool!" Bryce says and Breanna nods happily.

"Guess what else?" Elliot asks and I smirk.

"What?!?!"

"Do you two want a baby brother or sister?" I ask.

"Yea! But we don't want you and Daddy to get hurt this time." Breanna swallows nervously and I can't help but feel guilty even though Elliot tells me time and time again that it wasn't my fault.

"Oh Baby, we'll do everything in our power not to get hurt. Last time it was an accident and a very bad man did that. Not Mommy or me. Okay?" Elliot says sternly but lovingly and sets Bre on my lap after she nods.

"Well, you guys are going to have either a little brother or a little sister. Are you excited?" I ask smiling softly.

"Yea! I hope it's a boy so I can teach him how to pee in the big boy potty!" Bryce exclaims and both Elliot and I burst out laughing.

"You keep thinkin' about that Son." El says still chuckling.

"I want it to be a boy too. So that I can still be your Baby Girl. Is that okay Mommy?"

"Awww, Sweety you'll always be my Baby Girl no matter if you get a sister or a brother okay?" She nods and I smile at my family.

We get a call on the phone just as Liz and Dickie walk in. It turns out to be Maur and Katie on the phone. We put them on speaker and have Lizzie and Dickie sit with us in the living room. After we tell them, which draws screeches from the girls and an exagerrated "Yes!" from Dickie, we talk about names and who wants what sex. We've all decided that a boy would be best since they're already out-numbered but we'd love a girl just the same.

As Elliot holds me in his arms tonight and I'm drifting between the here and now and "Sleepy Town" as the twins call it, I think that I've never been happier and I can't wait for this baby to come. I fall asleep to the sound of Elliot singing _The Day Before You_ by _Rascal Flatts, _the song we had our first dance to as Mr. and Mrs. Elliot and Olivia Stabler.

God, I'm in love with my life right now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** Nope not mine.**

**Author's Note:**** Well, I'm sorry to say but this is the last chapter in Missing Moments. I have four other stories going and definately not enough time to do all of them. Sorry! Don't forget to review though! **

**Luvins,**

**Jess**

"Dad? Mommy? Anyone home?" My six year old sister, Breanna, hollers as we walk into the house. I've had her, Bryce, and their five year old friend, Livvy Langdon, and her four year old brother, Devon, at the zoo all day. I've kept them busy so that my father and step-mother can plan their sixth birthday surprise party.

"Katie? Where's everybody at?" Bryce asks and I just smile and push the twins towards the family room.

"Surprise!" Everyone pops out from wherever they were hiding and both Bryce and Breanna scream. Everyone laughs and my dad and Liv step forward, my youngest sibling, one year old Ben, in Liv's arms.

"Happy birthday guys!" Dad picks them up, one in each arm and hugs and kisses them and they lean to Liv for a kiss each and then kiss a babbling Ben on his cheeks.

"Thank you Mommy and Daddy!" Bryce grins and squirms out of Dad's arms, as does Breanna. They turn to the rest of their "family" in the room. I am, as always, surprised at the size of our "family" and how much it's grown since my dad and Liv got together.

The twins start making their hugging rounds. Uncle Fin and Aunt Monique with their daughter Shaina. Uncle John and Aunt Casey with their son E.J. Uncle Trevor and Aunt Alex with Livvy and Devon. Aunt Melinda and Uncle Will with Kallie and Kris. Maureen and her boyfriend Matt, Elizabeth and Richard. Then Grandpa Don and Grandma Liz.

"So where's our presents at?" Bryce asks and we all laugh as Breanna elbows him in the arm.

"Come on you two. They're over here." Liv says, putting Benny in his bouncie seat and leading them to the corner of room.

After about two hours filled with family, friends, presents, ice cream, candles and cake everyone but the immediate family (Dad, Liv, Maureen, Elizabeth, Richard, Bryce, Breanna, Benny and I) is gone. Liv and Dad run upstairs to put Bry, Bre and Ben to bed and then come back down.

"Ugh, I'm gettin' old." Liv says, sinking into the couch between Lizzie and Dad and laying her head on Dad's shoulder.

"Oh, don't say that Babe. That means I'm getting really old. And the kids are getting older, too. So don't say it." We all laugh and I realize suddenly how strong their love is. They've been through Liv almost getting killed by my mom, losing two children, both of them going through a depression, fights over us kids, Liv getting pregnant again at forty two, and one hell of a hard birth and infancy with Benny. Yet, they've stayed together through thick and thin. Because they love each other and the kind of love they have is enough to conquer anything.

"Lov you Baby." Dad says to Liv and presses a chaste but loving kiss on her lips and she grins.

"Love you too."

**Author's Note2:**** Okay, I know it's short and you're probably really pissed at me because it's over but I can't do three stories for SVU plus two for X-Men without going crazy so I figured this one would be easiest to end. I might do another installment after I finish Thinking It Over and Remembering Olivia but I'm too busy right now and I want to continue the two of them.**

**Luvins,**

**Jess**


End file.
